Seduction, Protection and Rivalries
by MagicalKaiLover18
Summary: Temporary Hiatus. Sorry guys! My inspiration has been shot and there are so many exams! Will get back to it soon!
1. Chapter 1: The bet

**_Sorry I haven't written any new stories for a while! I've been busy with my S.A.Ts but I'll be writing this story as much as possible! Please read the Character profile first to understand the characters and their roles in this story._

* * *

****Kai - 15 years old. Main character, leader of the BBA G-Rev, Loves his siter and is confused about his sexuality.**

**Kia - 18 years old. Kai's older sister by three years, she cares for Kai and is always there for him when needed.**

**Takao - 19 years old. Older brother of Tyson by two years, he fancies Kai and will do anything to get into his pants.**

**Tyson - 17 years old. He loves Kai and competes against his brother for Kai's love (and virginity).**

**Rei - 17 years old. Kai's best freind, he is always there for Kai and willing to kill anyone who hurts his freind.**

**Max - 16 years old. Tyson's best freind, he is always helping Tyson with ways to win Kai's heart.**

* * *

**The Kinomiya house**

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Takao asked. 

"Dare!" Tyson stated confidently.

"Okay Tyson I dare you to tell Hilary she's fat!" Takao countered gleefully.

"What? She'll kill me if I do!" Tyson said with a hint of panic.

"It's a dare Tyson you gotta do it!" Takao smirked.

"Okay then. I'll tell her tomorrow." Tyson replied, mentally signing his death certificate. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Takao responded.

"Was it really Josh who stole Mr Stein's car?"

"Nope!" Takao grinned

."Who was it?" Tyson asked, his interset peaked.

"That's two questions!" Takao replied his grin getting broader. "Truth or dare?"

"Fine, um... Truth." Tyson said keeping his previous dare in mind.

"Who do you fancy?" Takao asked almost too eagerly.

"What makes you so sure I do fancy anyone?" Tyson couldn't hide his blush.

"Hilary told me! But she didn't say who you liked."

"That stupid loud mouth!" Tyson muttered under his breath.

"So who is it?" Takao asked impatiently.

"Kai Hiwatari." Tyson whispered.

"What?" Takao asked thinking he had miss heard the other boy.

"I FANCY KAI HIWATARI!" Tyson shouted.

"Then how about we make a bet?" Takao questioned.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked puzzled.

"I mean that I'm lusting after Kai. How about we both try to seduce him and whoever succedes first can ask him out!" Takao proposed.

"What?" Tyson flushed while thinking over the propersition.

"Well? What do you say? If you win you can ask Kai out but if I win then you have to back off while I ask him out." Takao smirked while Tyson's blush deepened.

"What if he rejects both of us?" Tyson said trying to tame his blush.

"Then we will both back off and no love will be lost!" Takao grinned knowing that Tyson wouldn't, couldn't say no.

"Alright then! But Kai will be mine!" Tyson retorted cockily.

Both boys shook hands and went to their separate beds both thinking up plans of how to win Kai over. Meanwhile Kai and Rei were having a disscussion of their own.

* * *

**Hiwatari Mansion**

* * *

"Truth or Dare Kai?" 


	2. Chapter 2: Kai

**_Hi guys! Chapter two now up!_**

* * *

**Hiwatari Mansion**

* * *

"Isn't this game for kids?" Kai asked. 

"No! It's for really good freinds! So truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What are you most afraid of?"

"This is stupid!"

"Oh come on Kai! Please? Just for a little while?" Rei pleaded.

"Fine. I'm afraid of falling in love and then getting hurt." Kai spoke softly and sadly.

"Oh, Kai... Don't worry I swear I will never let anyone hurt you! If anyone dares to they will have me to answer to!" Rei declared while hugging Kai softly.

"Thanks... I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you as my best freind Rei." Kai whispered hugging Rei back.

Rei felt a sharp pang in his heart, whether out of pain or joy for being called Kai's best freind he couldn't tell. You see, Rei had also had a crush on Kai for quite a long time but he was unwilling to ask Kai out in fear of losing their freindship.

"Probably kill Tyson, and put Max in a hospital." Rei chuckled wincing when his voice came out strained.

"Rei? Are you alright?" Kai asked picking up on the tone.#

"Yeah! I'm fine! Now where were we?" Rei tried to change the subject.

"It's getting kinda late. We should get to sleep." Kai replied looking at Rei worridly.

"Yeah!"

They both climbed into Kai's king-sized bed facing away from each other both blushing hotly. Neither one spoke both too aware of the implications of sleeping in the same bed but neither willing to sleep on the floor. Kai's sister had her class round for a sleep over for her birthday so all the bedrooms had been taken and Kai and Rei were forced to share. Kai willed his blush away and turned around to face Rei.

"Hey Rei?" Kai said braking the silence.

"Yeah Kai?" Rei asked also turning round.

"What are you most afraid of?" Kai questioned.

Rei tensed and turned back around before he answered. "Losing you..." He replied.

"Huh? What do you mean? Rei?" Kai asked moving towards his freind.

"You're the only true freind I've got you've been my best freind for years and I'd hate to lose you." Rei sniffed fighting off tears.

"Oh Rei... You could never lose me! I'll always be your best freind!" Kai moved closer still and wrapped his arms losely around Rei.

"Thanks Kai." Rei started sobbing.

Kai didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort Rei but he wasn't sure how, then he recalled how his sister used to make him stop crying when he hurt himself when he was young. Kai tightened his grip around Rei, pulling him close, before he lent in and pecked Rei on the head rubbing circles on Rei's back at the same time. Rei looked up in surprise a few tears streaking down his cheeks, though he had stopped sobbing. Kai blushed realising what he had done. He immediatly started stuttering and his blush kept growing deeper.

"I-I... I didn't... You were... I mean... My sister used to make me stop crying by kissing my head so I-I just thought..."Rei placed his finger over Kai's lips.

"Shhhhhhhhh. It's okay. I'm not mad." Rei said soothingly.

"You're not?" Kai asked stunned.

Rei shook his head. "No, I'm not." He cuddled closer to Kai and within minutes they had both fallen asleep wrapped in each other arms.

* * *

**The Kinomiya House at 7am the next day**

* * *

"To make it fair I'll let you have a shot at Kai today and I'll have the day after but then it's a free for all okay?" Takao asked Tyson during breakfast. 

"That's fine by me!" Tyson replied.

"But you still have to do your dare!" Takao was on the verge laughing.

"What dare?" Tyson asked.

"You have to call Hilary fat remember!" Takao was griining trying not to laugh out loud.

"Oh! That dare!" Tyson had gone extreamly pale.

"Yep!" Takao couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! I'm going to die!" Tyson said not regaining any of his colour.

"Well lets get going! We have to meet the others in a few minutes!" Takao said still gigling to himself.

* * *

**Hiwatari Mansion at 7am**

* * *

Kai awoke feeling warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes when he felt a weight on him and blushed a red so vivid that it could rival a tomato. Rei was drapped over him with his head on Kai's left shoulder and his left leg pushed between Kai's own legs. Kai realised that he couldn't move without waking his freind so he just lay there and waited. Soon Rei awoke also. He saw Kai's blushing face as he realised the position they were in. He scrambled up and moved away from Kai also blushing. 

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Kai! I didn't mean to!" Rei said avoiding eye contact with Kai.

"It's okay Rei! I know it was an accident." Kai tried to force his blush away but it refused to leave. "Lets go and get breakfast before we meet up with the others okay?"

"Why don't we just eat here?" Rei inquired.

"Because all my sister's class mates will be there!"

"Oh yeah! Okay where shall we go?"

"Lets go to that restaurant around the corner, my treat!"

"But Kai! That's the really expensive one!"

"So? I can afford it! Come on! My treat!"

"Fine!"

Both boys changed into dark jeans (Kai's were skin tight and Rei's were loose), Kai wore a black leather shirt with his red phoenix logo on the back and Rei wore his white Chinese top with a white tiger out lined in green on it.

* * *

**By the main bridge at 8am**

* * *

"Hey guys! Over here!" Tyson called as he saw Kai and Rei arriving. He gulped, now all they were waiting for was Hilary. 

"Tyson! How are you?" Rei asked siting next to the bluenette.

"About to become dead!" Tyson moaned.

"Why?" Rei appeared worried.

"Takao dared me yesterday to call Hilary fat!" Tyson responded.

"Well it was nice knowing you!" Rei laughed as he walked away.

"Tyson!" Hilary's loud voice boomed.

"Hey Hil!" Tyson shouted back, groaning in his head.

"Tyson, what do you think about my new top?" Hilary asked expecting him to love it.

"It makes you look fat!" Tyson said before standing up and running away.

"TYSON! COME BACK HERE!" Hilary screamed chasing after Tyson.

Tyson ran towards Kai and jumped behind him clutching him for dear life.

"Kai you gotta help me! Hilary's gonna kill me!" Tyson grabbed Kai around the waist.

"Huh? T-Tyson! Let go!" Kai blushed slightly feeling Tyson's arms around his waist.

"I can't! Hilary will kill me if I do!" Tyson replied moving closer to Kai.

"What did you do to make her mad in the first place?"

"I called her fat." Tyson almost whispered.

Hilary had finally reached Tyson and Kai and stood there close to tears. "Kai?"

"Yes Hilary?"

"What do you think about my new top?" Hilary asked hopefully 'Surely Kai can't be as mean as Tyson' she thought.

"It suits you! You look alot younger and thinner in it!" Kai said not wanting to anger the girl nor make her cry.

Hilary brightened at once and stuck her tongue out at Tyson. "Well! It's good to know there are some gentlemen left in the world!" She spat at Tyson before turning to talk to Rei who had joined Max by the river.

"Um Tyson?"

"Yeah Kai?"

"Could you please let go of me now?"

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry about that!" Tyson let go feeling dissapointed as soon as Kai's warm body moved away.

"Don't worry, lets go join the others." Kai said already walking away.

"Sure!" Tyson agreed.

Kai sat close to Rei almost brushing against him. He tuned out what the others were saying as he felt someone looking, no staring at his lower back. He turned around and saw what looked like Tyson's older brother Takao looking at their small group before he turned around and walked off. 'That's odd' he thought before shrugging it off and tuning back into the conversation.

* * *

**The Kinomiya House at 10pm that night**

* * *

"So? Did you make a move? I want all the details!"

"I only put my hands around his waist but he didn't pull away. The day after tommorrow I'll go a step farther! Wouldn't want to scare him off!"

"True! But tommorrow I'll make my first move! I wonder if he's ever been kissed before? I hope not! That way I'll take his first kiss!"

"What?"

"Just kidding! Kai's obviously been kissed before! But you gotta admit it would be nice!"

"Yeah! But you do know that we are rivals don't you?"

"Yep! But don't worry! As soon as Kai and I are together I'll find someone to hook you up with!"

"Don't you mean when Kai and I are together you'll go and lick your wounds?"

"KAI IS MINE!" Takao hissed.

"NEVER! KAI WILL BE MINE!" Tyson yelled as he stormed to his room slaming his door when Takao done the same.

* * *

**Hiwatari Mansion at 10pm**

* * *

"Het Rei?" 

"Yeah Kai?"

"Well... I was wondering..."

"What Kai? What were you wondering?"

"I was wondering if you would be..."

* * *

**_I'm going to leave it here for now! I'll try to update again soon! I'll let you decide the pairings! Takao X Kai, Tyson X Kai or Rei X Kai?_**


	3. Chapter 3: Takao makes a move

**Hi people! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've been really busy with my studies! Please choose your fave pairing:**

**Takao X Kai**

**Rei X Kai**

**Tyson X Kai**

* * *

Lst time: "I was wondering if you would be..."

* * *

"... able to stay for the week?" Kai asked hopefully. 

"Oh, I don't know... I was meant to visit The White Tigers."

"Please?" Kai asked. He widened his eyes and pouted knowing that Rei couldn't resist.

Rei felt his heart leap at that look. He found Kai adorable and didn't mind admitting it. To himself only though, no one else could know, incase it ruined his freindship. Another part of his body also didn't mind admitting it as it sprung to attention and he had to shift so that Kai wouldn't notice.

"Sure Kai! That would be great! I'm going shopping with Tyson, Max and Hilary tommorow but we could spend the rest of the week together!"

"That would be great!"

"I'll even treat you to the carnival! We could go on ALL the rides together!"

Kai blushed and turned away. All the rides? Including the Tunnel Of Love and The Ferris Wheel? His mind provided certain situations that involved kim, Rei, the rides and certain things that you didn't do with your freinds. He felt his blush deepen and decided to change the subject before he reacted.

"Thanks! We should get ready for bed now." Kai said still not facing Rei due to embaressment.

"Okay." Rei said slightly puzzled at Kai's behavior but glad that Kai hadn't turned round seeing as he was having trouble hiding a certain reaction.

* * *

**Kai's house 8am the next morning**

* * *

Kai looked up from his breakfast when he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed wondering who it could be. Rei had gone shopping with Max, Hilary and Tyson so he knew it wasn't any of them. He sighed again and wondered what was wrong with himself. He was used to being alone, just because Rei wasn't there didn't mean that he should mope.

He hated to admit it but he found himself getting closer to Rei and trusting him more and more. He also realised that he was more... reactive when Rei was around. He blushed just thinking about his body's reaction to the black haired boy. He looked up when the door opened.

"Master Hiwatari?" Alfred the family butler approached him.

"I told you to call me Kai, Alfred. Just Kai."

"Of course Master Kai." Kai sighed in annoyance.

"It's Kai, Alfred."

"You know it is not my place to call you by anything other than master."

"Alfred! My grandfather is gone! You helped my sister look after me when my parents died, you are like a father to me. Your a freind Alfred."

"That may be but you are still my master." Kai sighed and changed the subject.

"You needed me?"

"Ah! Yes. There is a young boy at the front door who wishes to see you." Alfred said with a twinkle in his eye.

Kai's sister and Alfred both knew that Kai tended to swing the other way after they had found him making out with another guy in his room. That had been his first kiss and he hadn't had a partner since, though he had many offers.

"Really? Who?" Kai asked puzzled. "I wasn't expecting anyone."

"His name is Takao Kinomiya." Alfred said seeing the spark of recognition in his master's eyes.

"Okay. I'll be their momentarily."

"Of course sir. Might I enquire as to who he is?"

"Tyson's older brother."

"Oh. So he's not your current lover?"

"No!" Kai spluttered.

* * *

**At the park outside Kai's house**

* * *

"Why do you want to see me, Takao?" Kai asked.

"Can't a guy pay his brother's freind a visit?"

"Not if that guy is you."

"Point taken, but Kai I do like you."

"Well we are freinds. Aren't we?"

"Yes." _But I'd like to be more than that _Takao thought.

"I was wondering if I could come in? We could could watch a movie or something?"

"You were lonely! Is that the only reason you wanted to visit me?"

"Uh... Yes? And No? Can I?" Takao said dodging the question.

"Sure. I could use the company."

* * *

**In the movie room**

* * *

"What do you want to watch?" 

"How about Mr. Bean's Holiday? Or Johny English?"

"Johny English would be great, Kai!"

Kai got up to get them some popcorn and a drink. When he returned he turned out the lights and put the DVD in. He sat down next to Takao and was immediatly drawn into the film. He didn't even notice Takao staring at him.

As they settled down on the sofa Takao kept stealing glances at Kai. He almost moaned at watching Kai lick his fingers clean of salt from the popcorn he was eating. He shuffled closer to Kai and streached his arm around Kai's shoulders. Kai stifened then relaxed, accidentally moving closer to Takao. After the movie finished Kai got up to turn the lights on. Takao followed.

Takao grabbed Kai from behind and turned him around. Takao held Kai by the wrists and pinned his arms above his head. He backed Kai against the wall and pushed his left leg inbetween Kai's. Kai tried to pull away but he found himself unable to move due to being stuck between Takao and the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kai hissed.

"Have you ever been kissed Kai?" Takao smirked.

"W-what? Get off me!" Kai blushed.

"I'll take that as a no." Takao chuckled.

"Of course I've been kissed!" Kai said indignatly.

"Shame, I would have liked to have been your first!" Takao said slightly cross that someone had got there before him.

"S-stop it! Takao! This isn't funny!" Kai said almost panicking.

"Stop struggling!" Takao was getting really cross now.

"No! Get off! Stop it." Kai panted with the effort of trying to get away.

Kai blushed a deeper shade of red and gasped as he felt Takao's leg rise between his. Takao leant forward to claim Kai's lips and steal a kiss. Pushing their lips together with a bruising intensity he forced Kai's lips open and forced his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. A split second later his head snapped to the right with the force of a hard punch.

"Get off of him!" Rei spat out, his fist throbbing in pain after such a hard hit.

"Rei." Takao hissed with venom in his voice.

"He told you to get off. I suggest you do so before I make you." Rei responded coldly, raising his fists for a fight.

"Fine." Takao leant forward until his lips brushed Kai's ear, "This isn't over, Kai!"

And with that Takao left, storming past Rei and knocking his shoulder. They heard the front door slam and felt the vibrations before Kai felt his legs buckle and he slid to the floor with tears falling down his face. Rei ran over and embraced his freind pulling him close and resting his head on top of Kai's. Kai snuggled into Rei as he cried. He didn't know why he was so upset, it wasn't as if he hadn't been kissed before.

Kai could feel his saddness dissapearing the longer he stayed in Rei's arms. He felt safe, with Rei clutching him close he felt almost happy. He finally realised something, Rei cared for him and he cared for Rei, maybe enough to give away his heart but not yet. He moved closer as his tears stopped and turned his face up. Rei looked down and moved so that their lips were a hairs breadth away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please vote for your fave pairing! I'm leaning towards Rei X Kai but... I could change my mind! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kai's in love?

**Hi guys! Here's the first chapter I promised you! The second one will be up tommorow latest! Thanks for your reviews!**

**ReiXKai - 5 votes**

**TysonXKai - 1 vote**

**MiguelXKai - 1 vote**

**Looks like it's ReiXKai then!**

* * *

Rei turned his head away and sighed. He set Kai down on the floor and moved away, walking towards the door. Once at the door he opened it before he looked back at Kai who was sitting on the floor looking at him confused. 

"I'm sorry Kai. Goodbye." He said feeling his heart clench before he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Kai felt the tears well up in his eyes as he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around his knees, lowered his head onto his arms and sobbed. He didn't understand. He liked Rei? He was so confused and why did Rei leave him when he needed comforting? He started rocking as he sobbed into his knees.

This was the scene that Kia walked in on when she returned home. She immediatly dropped her bags and ran over to her little brother. She knelt down next him and enveloped him into her arms as she started rocking with him.

"Oh honey! What's wrong?" She asked pulling him close.

Kai told her all of the day's events as he cried into her chest. She felt a flash of red hot anger well inside her when she realised that Takao had hurt Kai but it was mixed with a hint of respect and admiration when she found out that Rei had helped her brother.

"And then Rei held me and we moved close to each other, I thought, I hoped that he was going to kiss me but then he left me on the floor and walked out saying he was sorry. I'm so confused! I was so dissappointed when he didn't kiss me! Why? Do I like Rei? And why doesn't he like me?" Kia could feel his inner turmoil and she hugged him closer.

"It's alright honey! I'm sure that Rei loves you just as much as you love him, he probably didn't want to hurt you by forcing a kiss onto you incase you didn't want it. He didn't want to be like Takao. He wasn't going to force you. Okay?"

"Yes, but how can I tell him I'm interested? I mean I really like him but I'm so confused!"

"Why don't you invite him round for another sleepover with movies and popcorn and see where it goes from there?" Kia suggested.

"That's a great idea! Thanks Kia! I love you." Kai said dashing out of the room and towards the phone.

'You better not hurt him Rei, or I swear you'll regret it.' Kia thought as her heart swelled with her brother's love. She picked up her bags before walking into her room and changing for bed.

* * *

**Kai's room**

* * *

"Rei? Yes it's me Kai!" 

"Kai? Are you okay?"

"I'm great thanks! How would you like to come over tomorrow? For movies, popcorn and a sleep over?"

"That sounds great Kai! Listen, I'm sorry about today, I-"

"Don't worry about it! I can't wait! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Kai! See you!"

Kai hung up and then fell back onto his bed with a sigh of relief. He lay there for a few seconds before he squeled in delight and sat up. He put the phone away and rushed to tell his sister the great news.

* * *

**Kai's house the next day**

* * *

"Kia? Where are you going?" 

"I've gotta go out for a while, I've got some work to do but I'll be back later." They heard the doorbell ring.

"Have fun!" Kia laughed as her brother blushed.

She opened the door and stepped outside, nodding in greeting towards Rei who raised a hand in acknowledgement before he turned back to the door and Kai who was waving goodbye to his sister as she got into her car.

"Rei? Come in! Let me take your coat! You can put your bags upstairs!" Kai babbled happily as Rei entered the door.

"Sure Kai, I'll meet you in the living room okay?" Rei said with a slight chuckle as he moved towards the stairs.

Kai hung up Rei's coat and then ran into the livingroom and sat on the sofa. There was a bowl of popcorn for each of them as well as a blanket to share. The movie was a horror which was rare seeing as Kai was afraid of horror films and would always jump into another person's arms. Rei never complained.

Rei came in and took a seat next to Kai on the sofa, he felt Kai move closer to him but didn't say anything. Kai started the movie and snuggled into Rei's side almost burrying his head into Rei's chest. Something jumped out in the movie and Kai leapt into Rei's lap causing Rei to laugh at him and hold him closer.

Kai sat snuggled on Rei's lap with his head on Rei's chest as he watched the rest of the movie, jumping every now and then gaining a chuckle from Rei and a blush from himself. After the movie had finished Kai looked up at Rei who looked down.

"Kai?" Rei asked moving his head closer to Kai's own.

"Yes?" Kai relied also moving closer and half-lidding his eyes.

"Is this... okay?"

"Yes." Kai said almost breathlessly as Rei leaned even closer.

Rei allowed his lips to brush Kai's before he pulled back and looked down in question. Kai nodded his head and Rei leant down again this time pressing harder and lingering for a while before pulling back and smiling at Kai.

"How far?" Rei asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kai looked up with his eyes wide and innocent.

"How far do you want to go?"

"Um... I don't... I'm not... Not far yet. I really like you Rei and I want a real relationship but I'm not ready to go too far yet."

"That's fine. And Kai?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Kai felt tears stream down his cheeks as his lips were captured in a slightly longer and deeper kiss. Rei gently pried Kai's lips open before he delved his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. He pressed deeper but still as gentle and he massaged Kai's tongue with his own enjoying the moans the younger boy would gasp.

Kai couldn't help the little mewls that escaped his throat and he could feel himself shaking, both out of nervousness and lust. He could feel his legs shaking as Rei's tongue delved in deeper before pulling away entierly. He breathed in deeply replenishing the air supply that he had lost.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Rei asked looking at the cherry-red lips below his.

Just as Rei was about to kiss him again with a lustful look in his eyes Kai pushed him back with both his hands clutching the older boy's chest as Rei gave him a slightly puzzled look. Kai looked down at the floor nervously before dragging his courage up and looking Rei in the eyes.

"I thought we were going slow." He said still panting from the kiss.

"Gods Kai! I'm so sorry." Rei looked mortified as the adrenelin slowly drained out of him.

"I-I liked it but it was a little too fast." Kai blushed a slight rose of pink.

"I'll slow it down. I've waited this long for a chance with you, I'm willing to wait a while longer." Rei said hugging the smaller boy to his chest.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry but the next chapter won't be up for a couple of days! Hopefully it'll be up by wednesday!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rei Makes A Mistake!

**So sorry! I really meant to update earlier! The credit for this chapter go to bob lemon for the inspiration and few paragraphs I borrowed from his story and to all my loyal reviewers! I'm so happy when I get reviews that I get motivated again!**

* * *

**At Kai's Place**

* * *

Kai tried to stay still. He could feel the pressure of the aggressors mouth on his, bruising his lips. There were hands on his sides slowly moving up and down his body. His back pressed up against the wall. A long leg positioned itself between his as the hunched over figure tried to continue its ministrations. 

This wasn't happening to him.

What was going on?

Kai felt something wet on his lips and pushed the figure. It seemed to only aggravate the person over him as the person grabbed both of his hands and pushed them up on the wall causing the shorter boy to have to get on his toes.

Kai moved his head to the side. "Stop it…." He whimpered before he flinched when he felt something bite his neck.

Rei licked the bruised flesh before giving it a quick kiss, "You're the one that started this."

He started it? Kai tensed as he tried to think of how he could have been the one to start this. All he remembered was giving his boyfriend a light peck before he was suddenly pushed against the wall. He felt Rei lighten the grip on his hands and slowly move his long calloused fingers down Kai's arms. He turned his head when he felt the cold fingers under his shirt only to have his lips captured forcefully again. Rei's tongue was forcing itself an entrance into Kai's mouth, the younger teen squirming at the uncomfortable feel to having his mouth violated.

"Please…"Kai choked when Rei parted the kiss. The yellow eyes stared down at the scarlet ones that were welling up tears. "Rei……" Rei growled at the sight forcing another kiss on Kai causing him to whimper at the pain. He could feel his lips swell as Rei continued the attack.

"D-don't…" Kai sobbed, looking away from Rei's face.

Rei didn't listen to Kai and immediately went to one of the nipples on the boy's chest. Kai squeezed his eyes shut, momentarily halting his verbal disagreement. Rei squeezed the hard nub in between his fingers, eventually causing Kai to start trembling.

"You like that…?" Rei asked and the boy only shook in response, especially when Rei stuck out his tongue and licked his earlobe.

His mouth had moved down to bite gently on his neck now, and Kai could feel the slight points on each of his teeth pressing into his skin. At least they weren't making him bleed, and Rei seemed happy to suck away any marks that may have been left. His hand had moved across Kai's chest to the other nipple now. Rei was tugging on it and squeezing it like he had the other one. Rei's free hand had trailed down Kai's stomach and went straight for the zipper of his jeans. When he felt that shock, Kai finally somewhat realized what was going on again.

"N-no, Rei, stop!" This time Kai actually made some effort to push Rei away.

After a pause, instead of convincing Kai that it was okay, he just leaned down again and kissed him firmly on the lips. Kai's mouth was forced opened and immediately Rei took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside, as he had before. His fingers began working at Kai's nipples again, trying to keep him distracted and not complaining.

Rei's other hand went back to the front of Kai's jeans, awkwardly unbuttoning them because he only had one hand to work with. Kai began to struggled against him again, but quickly gave up when Rei groped his erection, pressing firmly against his boxer shorts. He rubbed through the underwear until he felt a little wetness on his palm, then pulled away, grinning again. Rei picked Kai up bridal style and carried him over to the bed, laying him down somewhat gently.

Instead of going back to kissing and ravishing the boy, Rei removed Kai's socks first, then slid his jeans off easily. Kai flushed and turned his head into the blankets, embarrassed by Rei seeing so much of him and also because he was unable to stop him. Rei slid his hand up Kai's thigh, and under his loose boxers.

"R-Rei-"Kai was going to tell him to stop again, but he couldn't get it all out.

Although not as smooth as hoped, Rei reached up through the open bottom of the boxers and ran his fingers along Kai's erection. Kai shivered and leaned his face back into the bed, looking away from Rei and taking a few deep, sobbing breaths.

The tall black haired boy removed his hands from the boy's body as his head fell on the small shoulder. As much as he wanted to continue he couldn't. Not when the form underneath him was scared out of his mind. But he wanted too. Kai could feel Rei's breath on his shoulder. The smaller boy trying his hardest to not tremble, waiting for him to do something else, but it seemed like Rei was done. He had stopped.

"Kai? Say something!?" Rei pleaded looking in shock over what he had done. He couldn't believe he had gone so far!

"Please... Leave." Kai sobbed.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" Kai screamed curling into a ball.

"Kai..."

"Please, just go..." Kai couldn't even look at Rei. Rei walked over to the door and looked back sadly.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He said as he left.

Kai just lay there sobbing. He was scared, yes, but he loved Rei. He just didn't know if he could trust him anymore.

* * *

**At Reis House**

* * *

Rei lay on his bed feeling deeply guilty. He was disgusted with himself! He almost commited the same acts as Takao had only weeks before. He wanted to phone Kai and make sure he was okay but he didn't want to risk making things worse. He knew he had been stupid to push Kai this far this soon but he wasn't very patient and he'd been craving sex for weeks. He made up his mind to go see Kai the next morning and try to sort things out with him. And if he got a punch and Kai broke up with him then he knew it was what he deserveed but still some part of him hoped for forgivness and for him and Kai to still be a couple. 

He'd treat Kai right from then on. As a friend or boyfriend. If Kai would have him back. He rolled over and attempted to sleep.

* * *

**I'm still deciding on where this story is going to go and how to continue the bet between Tyson and Takao but rest assured it will end with ReiXKai! Poor Kai! I'm torturing him in this story. I might be deciding on a possible threesome! So please suggest a third person or if you just want a Rei XKai story!**


	6. Chapter 6: To Be Or Not To Be?

**Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here's the next chapter! WARNING: It's got a twist!**

* * *

**Kai POV**

* * *

I was sitting curled up on my bed with a book on my lap when the door opened and my butler, Alfred stood there.

"Master Kai? Theres a phone call for you."

"Thankyou Alfred, you may go." I told him as he handed me the phone. I was slightly puzzled, who would be phoning me?

"Hello, who is this?" I inquired.

"Kai, it's me Rei! Please don't hang up!" He pleaded as I was about to do just that. I paused.

"Listen, I know I was wrong and I would like a chance to make it up to you! I book us both into a nice hotel in Spain, I even payed for the flights and the beds and the dining requirements! Please Kai I just want another chance to prove that I love you and that I can be a good boyfriend. Just one more chance. Please?" He begged.

After a long pause I finally answered.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

**In Spain (Normal POV)**

* * *

Kai and Rei spent the whole of the first three days snuggled on the couch watching movies in the evening and out exploring the sights during the day. This night was no exception. As they sat cuddled together on the sofa watching another episode of Queer As Folk Rei casually put his arm round Kai's shoulders, suprised when Kai didn't push him away like he had every other day. Instead he snuggled closer resting his head on Rei's chest.

After a few minutes of sitting like this Rei decided to take his chances and he used his left hand to gently tip Kai's face towards his before leaning forwards. Kai could feel his heart hammering but he didn't pull away. As Rei's lips touched his is a gentle caress he closed his eyes. Only to open them again in surprise as Rei pulled away.

"Rei?" He asked confused.

"Shh. I'm taking things slow this time. I don't want a repeat of last time!" He said kindly with a small smile. "How would you like to go out to eat tonight?"

"I'd love to, thanks Rei." Kai replied with a happy gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**In La Casa De Polipo**

* * *

"How many people in your party?" A young server asked as she looked over the two very fit young boys in front of her. Shame she wasn't a waitress or she might get a chance to flirt with the gorgeous lads.

"Just the two of us." Rei answered.

"Thankyou, this way please." She replied as she showed them to their table and hended them a menu each. "Your waiter will be along shortly to take your order." Before she turned back to her post.

Rei and Kai sat in a comfortable silence whilst looking over the menus before settling on a meal each and drifting into pleasant and comfortable conversation. Both were surprised at the voice that broke them out of their little chat.

"Hello, my name is Miguel and I'll be your waiter for tonight!" The blond youth said turning to face Kai as he spoke running his eyes appriechiatively over Kai's body in a way that made Rei feel really jealous. "May I take your orders?" Again he was looking directly at Kai as he spoke.

"Yes, I'll have the Polipo and Sea salt sauce with a bottle of champagne please." Rei said in a civilbut not polite tone as Miguel took no notice of him only scribbling down his order his gaze riveted on Kai.

"Can I have the Veggie burger and sea salt salad please?" Kai asked blushing under the un-wavering gaze.

"Right away, may I ask your name?" Miguel asked witha delighted smirk at seein the blush.

"My name is Kai and this is-" he was cut off by Rei.

"I'm his boyfriend Rei." He hissed in an angry tone whilst Kai looked at him blushing heavily.

Miguel's eyes widened before he told them their meal would be about twenty minutes as he turned to get their drinks.

Kai and Rei settle into idle chat as Miguel returned with their champagne and glasses. As he was pouring Kai's drink he 'accidentally' spilt some over Kai's hand.

"I'm so sorry! Let me clean that up for you." Miguel said with a mischievious smile as he lifted Kai's hand and licked spilt liquid off delighting at Kai's deep blush and Rei's anger-red face.

Miguel quickly went to collect their food leaving Kai and Rei in an uncomfortable silence until he returned winking at Kai as he gave him his salad and handed Rei his octopus, leaving them to eat in silence. After their meal they payed the bill and were about to leave when they heard Miguel call out to them.

"Wait a second! My shifts just finished, is it okay if I walk you both back to your hotel or apartment?" Miguel asked as he caught up to them.

They walked to the hotel in a cloudy atmosphere as Rei and Miguel took an instant dislike to each other and Kai seemed almost clueless as to why and he tried to lighten the atmosphere but to no avail. Finally they reached the hotel and as Kai turned to say goodnight to Miguel he found the boy standing far too close and tried to step back only to have his lips captured in a quick forceful kiss before Miguel ran off.

* * *

**In room 69**

* * *

"What do you want me to do? HE kissed ME! I didn't ask him to! Please Rei, say something? It's not my fault! I done nothing wrong so why are you ignoring me?" Kai asked feeling hurt and angry, ever since Miguel had kissed Kai Rei had been giving him the silent treatment and brushing him away whenever he got close.

"Fine if your going to be like that then I'll just leave and give you time to think things over. If I'm not back by morning then don't wait up for me." Kai said as he grabbed his shoes and slammed the door behind him. He left the hotel and wished he had remembered his coat or a jacket as it was pouring with rain and there was a huge storm on it's way but he didn't care and ran off to the East.

Rei watched Kai leave with a mixture of sadness, regret and concern in his gut as he felt the guilt consume him. He sat on a chair by the window waiting for Kai to return until finally it passed midnight and he grabbed a coat and his trainers as well as torch to look for Kai with. He locked the door on his way out and set off to the East hoping to find Kai soon.

* * *

**Okay! So who saw that coming? I'll be updating again very soon but then next chapter will be the las for a while! I'll update as soon as possible from now on! I think this is my best story yet! Who agrees?**


End file.
